1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool receiving an electrical connector thereon for assisting in attaching an integrated circuit package such as a land grid array (LGA) central processing unit (CPU) onto the connector with zero insertion force, whereby the CPU can subsequently electrically connect with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB). This application relates to another contemporaneously filed application having the same title, the same applicant and the same assignee with the instant application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional electrical connector 9 is used for electrically connecting an integrated circuit package such as a land grid array (LGA) central processing unit (CPU) 8 with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB) (not shown). The connector 9 comprises a substantially rectangular insulative housing 91, and a plurality of electrical contacts 92 received in the housing 91. The housing 91 comprises a generally rectangular bottom wall 911, and four raised sidewalls 912 extending perpendicularly from a periphery of the bottom wall 911. A multiplicity of passageways 914 is defined in the bottom wall 911, the passageways 914 receiving a corresponding number of the contacts 92 therein. The sidewalls 912 define a generally rectangular cavity 913 therebetween, the cavity 913 receiving the CPU 8 therein. A spring arm 915 is formed in each of two adjacent sidewalls 912. A beveled block 9150 is formed at a free end of the spring arm 915, the block 9150 protruding into the cavity 913. A beveled surface 9151 is formed at an upper section of the block 9150.
In attaching the CPU 8 onto the connector 9, the CPU 8 is firstly disposed on the beveled surfaces 9151 of the spring arms 915 of the housing 91. The CPU 8 is pressed downwardly, with two adjacent sidewalls of the CPU pressing against the beveled surfaces 9151. The spring arms 915 elastically bend toward the corresponding sidewalls 912 of the connector 9, due to compression from the CPU 8. When a periphery of each of the blocks 9150 resiliently abuts against a corresponding sidewall of the CPU 8, a multiplicity of metallic contact pads (not shown) of the CPU 8 electrically contacts corresponding contacts 92 of the connector 9. The connector 9 is electrically connected with the PCB, and thereby electrically interconnects the PCB with the CPU 8.
The CPU 8 is typically made of porcelain, and the housing 91 is typically made of insulative material such as plastic. During the above-mentioned operation, the CPU 8 is liable to scrape the blocks 9150 of the connector 9. Some particles scraped from the blocks 9150 are liable to stick on a bottom of the CPU 8, and be located between the contact pads of the CPU 8 and the contacts 92 of the connector 9. This leads to disruption of the electrical connection between the CPU 8 and the PCB.
Additionally, the spring arms 915 are typically relatively thin. Portions of the spring arms 915 adjoining the corresponding sidewalls 912 are liable to be broken during the above-mentioned operation. On the other hand, when the spring arms 915 are relatively thick, the spring arms 915 may not elastically bend sufficiently. In this case, the CPU 8 may not electrically contact the contacts 92 of the connector 9 securely and reliably.
In view of the above, a tool for assisting the connector 9 in overcoming the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.